


I Fucking Lust You

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, XiuChen - Freeform, jongdae is an asshole, minseok is a bad DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: Jongdae absolutely hates Minseok’s horrible DJing skills and taste in music and most importantly, he hates how attracted he is to him.(previously named “your playlist is cool, can we go on round two?”





	I Fucking Lust You

Jongdae loved Jongin, he'd do anything, even go through fire, for his nonbiological brother. But this he can no longer do.   
He was currently at Jongin's niece's birthday party, kids of all ages were all over the place, chasing each other, having food fights with each other, laughing so very loudly with each other and some toddlers were crying, it all made his head burst. But nothing, absolutely nothing, was as bad as the music that was playing, it solely gave him a headache, he felt crushing pain just on one side of his head that came and went in a pattern. He wished he could sit or lie down and relax but he sadly wasn't at home and even if he used Jongin's room the freaking music was too loud.  
Jongdae trusted Jongin's taste in music, he often invited jongdae to the college parties he throws and he always played quality music, so this mess was definitely not Jongin's.   
"I see that you're enjoying yourself," He glanced to see who approached him and internally thanked god it was only Kyungsoo and not someone annoying, because he honestly can't take more than this.  
"Having the best time of my life actually." He replies drily, raising his non alcoholic drink in the air, making his friend chuckle at him.  
"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo frowned after seeing the pained expression on his friend's face.  
"My head hurts and this music fucking sucks."   
"Now that I can agree on, but I love Minseok too much to tell him that his music fucking sucks."   
"Who?" Jongdae asked with furrowed eyebrows, he never heard of this dude.  
"Minseok, Jongin met him in one of his college parties. Apparently he was the football team captain couple of years ago and is friends witht Sehun, you know him, and tagged along with him to couple of parties and they became good friends."   
"Huh. Strange that Jongin hasn't introduced me to him since they're 'good friends'" he air quoted.  
"Uhh well for a reason, I guess. you would've probably trashed his music, since he DGs at their parties sometime."  
"Not gonna lie I probably would've, and will if i i meet him today. And uh, that's fucking sad, he can't even manage a kids party, how does he DJs for college students?"  
"Guess you're gonna have to attend one of their parties to find out."  
"I rather fucking die." he spat with a grimace on his face, making Kyungsoo laugh out loud at him and sympathetically pat his back.  
***  
Jongdae really would've rather fucking die but he somehow –and that being Jongin begging him nonstop to come. going to the extreme of using his aegyo when he was insistent on not coming. Damn Jongin and his cute ass face! He promised himself that next time he won't fall for it— found himself in Sehun's stupid house party.  
Jongdae frowned at himself, he usually enjoyed these stupid parties, specially spending time with his dumb and dumber friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but now he found himself getting irritated with their loudness that he'd usually join.  
So he just stuck to drinking and observing everything and everyone quietly, occasionally chuckling at some dumb shit his friends say.  
Though, his friends noticed his 'strange' behavior, at first they didn't question it, thinking that he was tired -it was a Friday night and it had probably been a tiring week for him- and he usually needed couple of drinks to get in the mood for partying but he was already on his 5th drink but his behavior didn't change a bit.  
"Dude, are you alright?" Junmyeon asked, being the first to show his concern.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it."  
"No seriously man, what's wrong with you?" Yixing pressed, insisting on knowing what's up with his unusually out of the mood friend.  
"Just tired." Jongdae shrugged, the movement making him suddenly aware of the paid that slowly had begun sometime ago and now had developed into pain radiating around his entire head.  
"He needs to get laid." Sehun commented, chugging down the remain of his beer, not noticing the glare Jongdae sent him.  
"I second this." Baekhyun nodded.  
"I third this." Chanyeol nodded with quick movements of his head that looked painful, too.  
"Is that even a correct saying?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his friend.  
"Yes grandpa, mind your business and find someone to fuck too." Chanyeol replied and got himself smacked for calling Kyungsoo a grandpa.  
"I have a headache and you guys aren't helping it with your bickering," Jongdae rolled his eyes. "And I don't 'need' to get laid, i'm fine, sex isn't the answer to everything."   
Baekhyun gaped at him. "This is so unlike of the Jongdae that I know. You need to get laid. Now."  
"You make me sound like a whore." Jongdae rolled his eyes for what felt like the 50th time in the last 10 minutes or so.  
"Uhh do I need to remind you of your long history of being ready to jump on any guy or girl you find hot?"  
"I'd rather you not." he pursed his lips because Baekhyun was right.  
"I'm always right." Baekhyun smirked, as if the little shit could read his mind.  
Before Jongdae could reach and hit his arm, Jongin joined them with an unfamiliar guy that he had his tanned arms around.  
Holy motherfucking jesus. That was Jongdae's first thought when he saw the man. To say that he was hot was an understatement. This man was beautiful beyond words, he had the most gorgeous pair of eyes he has ever seen in his life, they were shaped like an almond, no, more like a cat's eyes, they showed the right amount of mystery and mischief in them. He also had the neatest eyebrows he has ever seen. His nose was a cute little button nose and jongdae discarded the fact that he wanted to kiss it or rub his own nose against it. His cheeks were a whole another story, he had prominent cheekbones but his cheeks were full and probably soft, he so badly wanted to squish them. His lips looked so soft and so kissable, Jongdae wonders what would they taste like, would they taste like mint? strawberry? or alcohol? he found himself wondering and he really wanted to know.   
A gummy smile pulled him out of his thoughts when this cute and hot as hell guy extended his hand towards him. So no one saw him drooling over him, good, because or else he would've been embarrassed to the high heavens and his friends wouldn't let him li-  
Wait. Did this guy introduce himself as Minseok? the same Minseok that Kyungsoo mentioned in Jongin's niece's birthday party? the same Minseok that he so fucking badly wanted to choke not a whole month ago?  
(Jongdae also ignored the fact that he remembered his name so quickly.)  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"   
"Jongin literally just introduced him." Chanyeol rolled his eyes.  
"But you were too busy drooling over him to notice." Baekhyun said in a low voice next to him, which earned him an elbow bump on his side.  
"It's Minseok." The cute guy-Minseok said with his breathtaking smile. "And you are?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Jongdae and honestly, Jongdae has never felt more threatened by a guy's existence. He was too fucking beautiful.  
Jongdae mentally cursed at himself because he's supposed to loathe this guy for giving him the worst headache of his fucking life like a month ago. So he decided to collect himself and let his actual head think and he also needed to control his little friend down there.  
"It's jongdae." He replied shortly an quickly downed his drink.  
They all sat down and had a healthy conversation and got to know Minseok more, apparently he's two years older than Jongdae himself, studied computer science but he enjoys music so he occasionally DJs for parties. And Jongdae doesn't know why he didn't tell him that his DJing fucking sucks right then and there because it honestly seemed like the perfect chance to.  
He frowned at the sole thought in the back of his head that told he really didn't want to embarrass Minseok in front of his new made friends or have a petty, stupid argument with him on their first encounter.   
He made eye contact with Minseok, a ghost of smirk was on the latter's delicious looking lips and the thoughts of kissing those lips and having them all over him made his skin tingle. It was too much so he got up, excusing himself to get a refill and to breathe. He needed to think straight, away from a certain gorgeous face.  
(Though, he still cursed himself for not taking a look at Minseok's body. He made a mental note to check him from afar and not to make himself obvious because Baekhyun would honestly not let him live.)  
So he stood in a quiet corner in the kitchen, watching as people danced, some grinding against each other, others making a fool out of themselves but still having fun. Though how could they even enjoy a chainsmokers song. He groaned once he remembered who was DJing the party, and automatically hated whomever Minseok put in charge while he went with Jongin for not throwing the whole goddamn ugly ass playlist away.  
He considered going home but after Baekhyun pointed that he needed to get laid and after a certain someone alarmed his junior, all he could think about was getting laid. So he scanned the crowd with his eyes while slowly sipping on his drink, examining the boys more than the girls, but he was disappointed to not find anyone as hot as Minseok.  
He scoffed at himself for even setting Minseok as a standard, the guy is probably straight, only straights listen to the chainsmokers.   
"Oh. there you are! I thought you had left." a now familiar voice interrupted his thoughts –not really since they were about him anyway– wearing his too goddamn cute gummy smile.  
"I was considering to, to be honest." Jongdae kept his answers short, voice seeming as uninterested as possible.  
It almost physically pained him to look away from the eye candy, the whole goddamn sex on legs man in front of his eyes and focused on the crowd, still looking for a bedmate for the night.  
"Well, why haven't you?" Minseok tried to make a conversation, sipping on his own drink.  
(And Jongdae tried so hard to ignore how his sinful lips glittered when he drank the alcoholic liquid but his mind wandered how beautiful and scrumptious Minseok's lips would be if they were shining with something els-)  
"Well?" Minseok chuckled awkwardly, seeing that Jongdae zoned out.  
"Uhh.." Jongdae honestly forgot what was he asked so he just shrugged.  
"Are you erm, enjoying the party?" And Minseok almost grimaced because Jongdae is obviously not. enjoying. the. goddamn. party.  
"I don't know, can you figure out if i am?" Jongdae replied sarcastically, eyes still on the crowd.  
Minseok licked his lips and tutted, it's only their first ever encounter and this whole stranger has been giving him the cold shoulder and Minseok just wanted to know why? has he ever done him bad or anything? have they even ever met before?  
"Look. This is tiring. It's only the first time that we ever meet and you're being an asshole to me, what have i done to you?"   
Jongdae contemplated genuinely answer but he himself knew that it was fucking ridiculous and stupid to hate someone for their music taste.   
(Though he knows that he actually is just extremely irritated that Minseok is probably straight and he'd never get a taste of this gorgeous man.)  
Jongdae shrugged again, not bothering to answer and averted his gaze from Minseok's exposed collar and stared at nothing in particular.   
"Are you gonna keep being an asshole?"  
Another shrug. And Minseok blamed the 6 vodka shots he had for still wanting to have a conversation with Jongdae, even if it was a stupid and unnecessary one.  
Minseok laughed humorlessly. "You know, I was really excited to meeting you tonight, Jongin talks about you a lot and i heard so many nice things about you but i'm really doubting if what Jongin said was ever true."   
"Just because I'm not nice to you it doesn't necessarily mean that i'm not a nice person." Jongdae replied with an eye roll and was about to take another sip of his drink but Minseok snatched it from his hand before he did so.  
"And why is that?" Minseok glared at him.  
"Reasons." Jongdae smirked, seeing Minseok getting hot headed turned him the fuck on.  
"List them."  Minseok narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Your DJing is horrible." Jongdae stated.  
Minseok was taken aback because what?  
"Uhm. What? You hate me because my DJing is horrible?" Minseok asked in disbelief.  
And jongdae felt fucking dumb but yes, he loathed the guy's taste in music.  
"Pretty much."  
"That is such a trivial reason to hate someone. And you also can't decide that my DJing is horrible based on one party."  
"Oh but I can sure judge based on two." Jongdae arched his eyebrow at him.  
"What? when?"  
"Jongin's niece's birthday party."  
"You were there?" Minseok frowned.  
"Yeah, I had the displeasure." Jongdae chuckled.  
Minseok rolled his eyes, "It was a fun party."  
"Hmm. To you, maybe. Nursery rhymes activist." Jongdae laughed shortly, folding his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall, enjoying getting on Minseok's nerves way too much.  
Minseok hit his chest, "Hey! don't be rude, these are good songs." He glared at him.  
"They are in general but you played the wheels on the bus? really? the most overrated rhyme. It's not even a cute song. Baa, baa black sheep is way better and more meaningful. Though what really had me cackling is that you even fucking put EDM music into them." At that Jongdae laughed out loud.  
Minseok furrowed his eyebrows as he was getting more irritated with this sexy, rude motherfucker who has the most adorable laugh he has ever heard. And are they really arguing over nursery rhymes?  
"You're so fucking rude and disrespectful." Minseok hissed at jongdae, though he was even more mad at himself for being attracted to this douche.  
"And your taste in music fucking sucks." Jongdae fired back, with a too amused smirk.  
Minseok huffed, he was over this petty and stupid argument but he wasn't over the man himself, he wanted him to end up in his bed, that's all what he knew. So he leaned closer to Jongdae and with a smirk, he wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck, not missing the surprised look Jongdae gave him.  
"So does my mouth, you know," Minseok licked his lips, his fingers playing with the fine hair on Jongdae's neck.  
Though jongdae was taken aback but he recovered quickly, and wrapped his own arms around Minseok's middle.  
"Is that a promise?" He smirked at him.  
"Only If you want it to be," Minseok replied quietly, his nails feebly scratching the skin of jongdae's nape, sending shivers down his back.  
"Such a shame that you can't show me right here, right now." Jongdae tsked.  
"My place is a five minutes walk from here," Minseok suggested, his eyes glittering with excitement.  
"Nice. Do you have speakers at home?" Jongdae asked, tightening his hands around Minseok's waist to restrain himself from jumping him on the goddamn kitchen floor.  
Minseok furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh, yes. Why you ask?"   
Jongdae pulled him closer, nearing his lips to the corner of Minseok's mouth and with a low voice he replied, "To show you what actual good music is like."  
****

Getting to Minseok's place was a one complexed mission, even if it was actually a five minutes walk but Jongdae couldn't take his hands nor his mouth off  Minseok the whole time.  
As soon as they opened Minseok's door, he pushed him against it and attacked his lips, he wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck and pulled him closer, rocking his hips forward, making their clothed crotches meet and Jongdae curse.  
"Bedroom." he breathed out.  
Once they entered the room, jongdae pulled Minseok into him by the hips and attached their lips together, his tongue slipped inside Minseok's mouth, rough and demanding, his fingers gripped his hair, pulling him even closer.  
"Where are your speakers?" Jongdae forced himself off Minseok and asked.  
Minseok whimpered at the disconnection of their lips but ushered Jongdae to where the speakers where and Jongdae quickly connected his phone to it, and pressed shuffle on one of his many playlists.  
You feel like cigarettes and paradise  
I feel like I'm about to lose my mind  
You know so many little things that get to me  
And somehow that just turns me on  
They walked towards the bed, "Now we can play." Jongdae smirked and pulled Minseok by the collar, his tongue once again invading the privacy of Minseok's mouth.  
Minseok reached for Jongdae's shirt and pulled it off, pulling his too respectively. He ran his hand on the delicate skin of Jongdae's stomach, very much liking what he's feeling.  
Jongdae tried to touch Minseok but the latter pushed his hands off and pushed him into the bed.  
"You pissed me off too much tonight, you don't deserve to touch me," Minseok smirked as he sat himself on Jongdae's lap, holding both of his hands tightly in case Jongdae tried to free them.  
Jongdae tried to fight back but Minseok shushed him with a kiss. "Good things come to those who wait." He states with a wink and got off the bed.   
He stood in front of Jongdae, giving him a show of him taking off his pants, once those were off, Minseok ran his hands down his own body and stopped them on the waistline of his underwear.   
Just lose control  
Stop wasting time  
My body's yours  
And your body's mine  
Unleash your soul  
Do something when I say go  
He smirked at the sight of Jongdae palming himself to him stripping, he licked his lips as he put his hand inside of his underwear and started to stroke himself, not taking it off just yet.  
"Take it off," Jongdae growled as he unbuckled his jeans, his member felt so uncomfortable restrained like this.  
"Ask nicely," Minseok giggled.  
"You fucking tease." Jongdae snarled and tried to reach out to touch Minseok but the latter slapped his hand away.  
Do you ever see how sexy you look  
When we yell and scream at each other?  
Nobody wants war in the night time  
Your lips are like wine to mine  
Jongdae growled again, exhilarated and annoyed by the way Minseok insisted on pushing him back. He got off the bed and walked to where Minseok was standing and claimed his lips in a heated, angry kiss, his fingers pulling quite harshly on Minseok's hair.  
"I'm going to put you on your knees, Minseok. And you're going to hate how much you love it." He hissed and pushed Minseok onto his knees.  
To say that Minseok was aroused was an understatement, he was beyond fucking gone when they barely even started. He quickly unbuttoned Jongdae's jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. He licked his lips eagerly at the pleasant sight presented in front of his eyes.   
Jongdae grabbed his own member and stroked it into full hardness, then he neared it to Minseok's mouth, gliding the wet tip against his bottom lip.  
"You gonna show me what that pretty mouth can do baby?" Jongdae husked as he held Minseok's face in one of his hands, gently running his finger against his cheekbone.  
Minseok nodded quickly and didn't waste time in wrapping his lips around Jongdae, the latter cursed at the feeling of Minseok's wet mouth around him, not moving but sucking on the head softly, lightly grazing his teeth on it, making Jongdae hiss out.  
Despite him being in a hazy state of mind jongdae could hear the song changing in the background but didn't pay much attention to it because Minseok retracted his mouth from him but used his hand to stroke him, spreading some of his saliva on his shaft.   
Love explaining everything that you need  
It's more or less stress, more sex, more carefree  
Minseok got back to sucking, tightening his lips around Jongdae and slowly sinking down, taking more of him in his warm mouth. Then he labelled his flat tongue around the sides, licking at the popping veins.  
Jongdae's breathing was heavy as he stroked his cheek softly, watching as Minseok popped his head up and down at a fast pace. He put his other hand behind his head, with each move he could feel his dick slide against Minseok's gag reflex, which made him stroke his cheek more as if he's apologizing, though Minseok took more of him in his mouth, till he was deep throating Jongdae.  
Don't wanna hurt no more, not over me, 'cause  
I'm not worth it and, this ain't workin and  
Runnin out of words again  
"Enough." Jongdae growled and forced Minseok to retract himself from him.  
He was breathing rapidly, his saliva all over his mouth and chest, some even caught on Jongdae's hand that was stroking his cheek.  
"Lay on the bed for me." Jongdae ordered as he too was catching his breath.  
And now that you know  
You were better than I was ready for, oh  
It's not like before, no  
Tonight I'm making up for it all  
"Lube?" Jongdae asked, Minseok hastily escorted it and a condom from his top drawer.  
"Fuck. your body is so gorgeous, i want to claim every inch of it," Jongdae growled.  
Minseok, very much liking the idea replied, "Then do it." he challenged.  
"You bet your pretty ass i will." Jongdae grunted then smashed their lips together, hands trailing down and pulling Minseok's underwear off.  
Jongdae moved his lips to Minseok’s neck, leaving little wet kisses there, once he reached his ear he whispered, “You have no idea how much I want you, hold you down and fuck you until you scream with pleasure of me inside you.” He growled and then licked under his ear then sucked on the skin there, making Minseok moan.  
“Show me how much.” Minseok breathed out.  
Jongdae pulled away from his neck with the same smirk on his pretty “Oh, I will. You will never forget this night. you have my word."  
Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you stay stop  
Let me play with your body, baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things that a n**** wan' do  
Tell me why  
'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you  
Jongdae kissed him once again as he ran his hands down the smooth skin of Minseok’s body, “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to which Minseok fluttered his eyes shut to.   
He lowered himself so he was face to chest with Minseok, the latter watched with panting breaths as Jongdae licked a stripe on the middle of his chest, then he moved his tongue to his right nipple, while his hand came up and tweaked the other.  
Jongdae kept licking around the skin of Minseok’s right nipple, but still not touching it which made minseok release a frustrated grunt, to which Jongdae’s free fingers tweaked his other nipple, massaging it afterwards.  
Minseok bit his bottom lip in attempt to keep his moans to himself, but as he looked down at Jongdae he found him already looking at him, which made a throaty moan escape from his mouth.   
It's amazin' we ain't on a pillow yet  
'Cause the way that you got me hypnotized  
You came with your girls and I'm with the guys  
Girl, call the valet, they go get the ride  
Then it's straight to my place for a different vibe  
Jongdae still keeping the eye contact, harshly bit down on the peak, then swirled his tongue around it in apology, Minseok moaned louder and tangled his hand in his hair, lightly pulling on it, which made Jongdae moan around his nipple, the vibration made Minseok himself moan again.  
“I cant wait to be inside of you,” Jongdae moaned.  
Minseok whimpered, “The stop fucking talking and get to it.”   
“Good things come to those who wait innit?” Jongdae chuckled as he recalled Minseok’s very lines from earlier. “Turn around, pretty boy.” A shaky breath left his pink lips as he did what he was told and turned around.  
You, I know I know what you like  
You, shawty, you ain't gotta hide it  
Pull that to the side, and let me get inside

 

He flicked the cap of the lube bottle off and grasped Minseok’s thighs, slapping them then spreading them himself, making Minseok moan in the process.  
“When I first saw you tonight all I could think about was touching you,” Jongdae’s lips left a red mark on his skin, “Tasting you,” another mark, “Having you,” He growled and added another mark to the collection he made on Minseok’s body.   
The cold liquid of the lube sent shivers down Minseok’s back as Jongdae slowly circled his lubed finger around his rim, but with no warning he thrusted it in, making Misneok yelp at the sudden but not unwelcomed feeling.  
Jongdae leaned forward and left opened mouth kisses on Minseok’s shoulder blades as he pushed a second finger in.  
“I wanted to push you against that counter in the kitchen, pull off your clothes, spread you naked against it, stroke you till you’re begging for release, then push my dick inside you, fuck you so hard and so nice you forget your own name and only remember mine.”  
You're begging  
I can feel your knees sinking  
When did this bed turn into water?  
Is it that good?  
My love, my flower  
Is she that good?  
Am I that good?  
My hands are powers  
They're just that good  
“Stop fucking talking or I’m gonna come.” Minseok grunted as Jongdae inserted a third finger inside him.  
“Don’t dare.” Jongdae growled.  
Minseok clenched himself around Jongdae’s fingers, “I’m ready, take me now, I don’t care if i’m not stretched enough, i like it when it hurts anyway.”   
“Kinky, I like. Turn around.” Jongdae smirked as he removed his fingers and put on a condom.  
Jongdae cursed when he saw the reddening skin on Minseok’s neck and around his chest, “You body looks so fucking beautiful with my name written all over it with hickies.”  
Minseok moaned and pulled him down, kissing him hard and effectively shutting him up because he really can’t take anymore dirty talk right now or he’ll explode.  
Jongdae blindly reached for the lube and slicked himself up. He grabbed Minseok’s thighs and secured them around his middle then he started to slowly push himself into him.  
Lay your face on the pillow  
Push the covers where they belong  
I can't take my eyes off you  
We both know what we came here for  
To weigh the truth and the lie  
Should you lead, I will follow  
Only truth is allowed  
Hallowed fate knows no doubt  
'Cause your body's ready for war  
And my body's built to endure  
“Shhh, relax and let me in, doll.” Jongdae moaned at the tight heat that engulfed him.  
Minseok closed his eyes and nodded and he endured the painful pleasure that was being given to him.  
Even though Minseok basically gave Jongdae the permission to be rough, he still wanted that fine line between pain and pleasure. so Jongdae slid out of his body, merely repositioned himself and spread Minseok a little further so the angle was adjusted, and then he carefully began to work himself inside him again.  
Soon enough he built a rhythm to his thrusts, couple of deep and slow strokes in between hard and fast paced ones making Minseok’s mouth gape with no actual sounds coming from it.  
“More,” Minseok panted quietly.  
Unable to resist, Jongdae took Minseok’s lips into his mouth again, this time with passion he didn’t dare to question where it came from. God, he tasted good—so good that he felt himself already getting addicted.  
Every time is a blessing  
Would you baptize me in your love?  
(Baptize me in your love)  
You have no problem confessing  
(You've no problem with confession)  
Just as long as we speak in tongue  
Jongdae exited him, and with rough, yet soft fingers he rubbed fitfully at his entrance for a moment, spreading the slickness around, then pushes back in. Withdrawing his fingers, Jongdae replaced them with his cock in the span of seconds, driving himself up into him as far as Minseok could accommodate him and the latter couldn't keep quiet, couldn't control his screams because in this position Jongdae was hitting that special spot inside him.  
Minseok kept whimpering and let his head fall back against the pillow, muscles twitching with every hard thrust Jongdae delivered into him, cock bouncing on his stomach in sync with jongdae’s thrusts. Jongdae looked at his face and saw how his lips parted with breathy moans coming out of them, eyes half closed with pleasure, his hair sticking into his sweaty forehead.  
And Jongdae thought  ‘fuck me, if he isn’t the most beautiful man to ever grace the face of earth.’  
Grunting, he kept thrusting , just as hard and  began to beat a merciless rhythm into him. He put his mouth onto his neck again and bit him hard where his throat met his shoulder.  
Minseok muffled a high groan of pain and arousal both, then pulled Jongdae’s head to the side and returned the favour with interest, tongue laving his skin to savour that lurid taste he was starting to like. Jongdae groaned, shuddering to a stop for a moment.  
He exited Minseok, “I want you to ride me.”  
He changed their positions and seated Minseok on his lap, he curled one arm around him to pull him down onto his cock as far as he could go.  
“Yes. fuck.” Minseok breathed, and settled his knees under him so that he could move.  
He slowly rose up, then thrust himself back down. They both gasped, Jongdae’s fingers bitting into his hip.  
You're like a wave washing over me  
Pulling me underneath  
Sinking slowly  
You're like a wave washing over me  
I'll stay underneath  
Drifting slowly  
He moved like that for a while, slowly up and down, and groaned for how it felt. Jongdae was so deep inside him, brushed every part that made him shudder.  
Those hands at his hip gripped tighter, though, soon enough they were pinching his nipples occasionally, and lightly touched his hard, leaking cock that was  squeezed between their bodies. and soon after it wasn’t Minseok who moved. Jongdae lifted him up and thrusted him back down harder and faster.  
The sound  of their panting and gasping filled the air, as did the lewd sounds of skin on skin as Minseok’s ass slapped against Jongdae’s thighs.  
The pace was punishing and his knees were protesting but it felt so goddamn good he was a moaning mess, under him Jongdae couldn’t keep his moans either, profanities and Minseok’s name falling from his lips.  
“Do you like the songs so far?” Jongdae grunted with a smirk plastered on his stupid, handsome face.  
“Ah. shut up, g-god! just like that.”  
Jongdae shook his head with a grin, "What am i to do with you?"  
"Just keep fucking me. I’m so close." Minseok moaned and arched his back, feeling Jongdae’s balls hit against his ass.  
“Jongdae! I’m c-close.” Minseok furrowed his eyebrows as he let his body roll on top of Jongdae’s, swirling his dick inside him like a pro, he didn’t dare to touch his own dick, he wanted to come untouched.  
Jongdae felt his orgasm right on the tip of his toes. It was only minutes away. Minseok on the other hand looked like he was going to cum any second.  
He closed his eyes, tightened himself around Jongdae as he felt light burst behind his eyelids and coursed through his body as he came,  painting his and Jongdae’s stomach with white stripes of cum.  
Moments later, Jongdae was coming too, emptying his semen into the condom.  
Minseok collapsed on top of Jongdae as they both panted, their minds were fuzzy and their bodies tingled due to having coming hard.  
After couple of minutes, Minseok broke the silence, “Your playlist is actually very cool, though it’s probably not finished yet, mind if we go on round two?” He smirked.  
“Why thank you. And i don’t think i can move right now, let me catch my breath first,” Jongdae chuckled.  
“Huff okay. Though for real, mind if you share this playlist with me? Even though i barely paid attention to it, it sounded nice.” Minseok smiled softly.  
(And Jongdae ignored how his heart clenched at that. and also very much ignored the fact that this is too goddamn domestic and not one bit awkward as it would usually be after a one night stand.  
Is this even a one night stand?  
“Hmm, as long as you promise to improve that taste of music of yours then no, i don’t mind,” Jongdae shrugged.  
“Now why would i do that when i can have you getting frustrated and mad then fuck my brains out because of it.” Minseok laughed quietly.  
“What makes you think i’d attend another party of yours?”  
“Oh. because i know you’d still want a piece of this ass.” Minseok smirked.  
Fuck his witty ass. Actually that was what Jongdae was gonna do.  
“You want that round two?” Jongdae asked and Minseok nodded, “Then how about we put that challenging mouth of yours to good use instead?”  
And from that day, Jongdae made sure to never miss a party DJed by the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see some weird unrelated parts those are songs they were listening to which are;
> 
> anointed by miguel 
> 
> body smile by dvsn 
> 
> drifts by alina baraz 
> 
> all to you sabrina claudio 
> 
> ..fuck by johnny rain 
> 
> freaky with you by nelly.  
> — 
> 
> this oneshot’s idea is from @xiuchens :) 
> 
> anyways hope you guys liked it! thank you for reading xx


End file.
